Naruto: Rising Darkness
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has been consumed by a being called Yami. He is the darkness inside Sasuke that mixed with the hatred of the tailed beasts. Is there anyway for Sasuke to be saved. Can Naruto save him, or will Sasuke drown the world in his darkness. This has some Yaoi in it.
1. Chapter 1: Yami is awakened

So I know I need to focus on some of my other stories, but this one I really like. I like it a lot, and you'll know why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to respected owners.

* * *

It was dark, and cold. The darkness seemed to consume everything, and it came from one single person. That person was pinned to the wall. His raven black hair falling to cover his eyes. The boy's skin was marred with multiple cuts. His breathing was rapid. "Is that all you have Sasuke, really?" A voice asked. It sounded the same as the boy's except there was a hint of insanity in it. The one holding him by the throat, was someone who looked exactly like him. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned. His clone only laughed, using his free hand to cover his face. His eyes glowed red with the Sharingan. The black lines formed an upside down pentagram. "Oh, I'm you. Your darkness, your hatred, your despair, your agony, your loneliness, your sadness, your insanity. I'm the darkness inside you. You could say, I'm the dark Sasuke, though you can call me Yami." He told him. Yami laughed, and it echoed inside Sasuke's mindscape.

Sasuke awoke with a start. He was close to Konoha now, and would soon get his revenge. Soon he would be able to destroy that cursed village. Sasuke was just about to go wash himself, when he felt several chakra presences. He tensed when he felt someone press a kunai to the back of his neck. "Sasuke Uchiha, under the order of the Hokage, you are to be captured and put on trail for your crimes." A ANBU told him. Sasuke smiled, it showed razor sharp teeth. Black chakra swirled around him, and his Sharingan changed to the one Yami used. Some of the black Chakra wrapped around his right arm, causing it to bleed. He gripped a katana that was made of the black chakra.

The ANBU quickly jumped back. They watch Sasuke warily. The Uchiha smiled at them. Before they had time to react, he vanished. He appeared behind one of the ANBU, and stabbed him. The blood splashed to the ground, and Sasuke laughed. The remaining ANBU began to do hand signs. Sasuke just waited. The black chakra that swirled above him, formed the image of a black wolf, with the eyes of the Sharingan. A large dragon made of water attacked Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, and brought his katana up. When the water dragon was close enough, Sasuke brought the katana down. The black chakra shot forward in an arc, cutting the water in half. "Fall back, warn the village that we couldn't capture the Uchiha." One of the ANBU order. Sasuke allowed the sword to dissipate, and for the black chakra to form around his back. It formed into black wings, and a black wolf tail. "This power, with it I can destroy Konoha. I can drown the world in my darkness." Sasuke rambled. He formed hand signs, and the sound of a thousand birds chirping could be heard. His body became covered in a black Chidori. Sasuke raised his hand, and the Chidori shot into the sky. "Be gone, with hells demon dog." He said. "Cerberus!" The Chidori formed into the image of a three headed dog. It came at one of the ANBU, and swallowed the ANBU whole. The ANBU screamed in pain, as his flesh was melted off the bone, and insides were boiled.

Sasuke turned to the others. "Demon, your a demon!" One of them yelled. Sasuke only smiled. Before the ANBU had anytime to know what happened, his body was cut into pieces. The blood splashed onto Sasuke, making him look even more like a demon. Sasuke gripped the head of the ANBU, and a black fire burned turning it to ash. This wasn't the Uchiha that they were supposed to hunt. This Uchiha was like a demon. He was worse then Madara. Everything about him gave them a sense of fear. He seemed to emit power. Another wolfs tail grew. Sasuke didn't give the other ANBU, a chance to run. There screams could be heard all the way to Suna.

Sasuke stood in the middle of several corpses. The ground was soaked by blood. Sasuke turned his attention to the last ANBU. He was shaking in fear, and Sasuke didn't care. This ANBU couldn't move. Sasuke smiled gently, though malice was hiding behind it. "You've wasted Sasukes time already. I only wanted to play for a bit not this long." He said. His voice echoed another one. He plunged his hand into the ANBU's chest, and pulled his heart out. He crushed it, and the ANBU fell to the ground. Sasuke or perhaps it would be easier to say Yami looked around at the damage he did. "Perhaps I should do something more."

Once Yami was done setting up a warning, he used Amaterasu to light a tree on fire. It was a warning that Sasuke was no longer himself. It was a warning to attract a certain blond hair ninja. Yami could already tell what his response will be to Sasuke. He walked away, leisurely walking to Suna. He would make Naruto come after Sasuke. He couldn't be complete until he was able to devourer all the tailed beasts.

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter. Yami is like Dark Naruto, except it was formed because of too much exposure to the Tailed Beast Chakra. In truth its like the tailed beasts, but closer to the Juubi. Also this will have some slight Yaoi. Please remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing Yami

Okay so here is the second chapter. I really hope that you enjoy it. And for those who are wondering, Sasuke is trapped in his mindscape, kind of like Naruto is with Kurama, only difference is, Yami is feeding off of his hatred, and darkness. Also for the fight scene in this, might want to listen several songs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all rights go to there respected owners.

* * *

Naruto stared at the scene. He wanted to vomit. When the ANBU arrived, he told of how Sasuke was fighting against the other ANBU. Tsunade sent Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Gai, Neji, and a few unnamed ANBU. When they got there it was as if it was a demon had been there. Several ANBU bodies were pinned to tree trunks crucified. Limbs were thrown all over the place. Both the trees, and grass were stained by blood. One of the trees was lit on fire by Amaterasu. Writing on the tree trunk in blood was a message. _**'I'm heading to Suna, if you want to find me, try to catch up. You might want to hurry, or else your little friend, Gaara is going to lose his tailed beast. Although, its not like telling them will do anything. Also Naruto, tell Kurama that I've been consumed by darkness. Have fun cleaning up the mess I made.' **_

When Naruto had read that his blood ran cold. Kakashi appeared next to him. "This can't be the Sasuke that we know." Naruto said. Kakashi didn't say anything. He had asked Neji to see what had happened. To both there shock, the Chakra that Sasuke left over was the same as the Nine tailed fox, except it was much colder. It was as if it was a complete manifestation of darkness. Now though, he was concerned that Sasuke had been planning something. Was Sasuke going to kidnap Gaara for the Akatsaki, or worse? He looked at Naruto who nodded. "Lets go, we have to stop him."

* * *

Yami walked down a dirt road. His clothes were drenched red by blood. He had come across several villages, and town. They were all civilians. A sickening grin went across Yami's face at what had happened next. He had slaughtered them all, burned them, using Amaterasu. There screams still rang in his ears, and was a melody Yami loved. He laughed, and then his smile deepened. He felt familiar chakra presence. "Demon Sharingan." He said. His eyes changed. His iris, became a blood red color, his pupils becoming upside down pentagrams. The white outside of his iris became completely black. This was one of the three rare Sharingan. The Demon Sharingan was one that used hatred, and negative emotions. It causes black chakra to appear as a black katana, and a chain wraps around the users arm, breaking the bones in it. Black wings will appear on the users back, and the users other arm will lose its skin, reveling black energy underneath, and growing very sharp obsidian black claws.

They weren't that far from him, he knew this. He already felt excitement course through his body. He would be able to mess with Sasuke's most precious person, and also devourer the Nine Tailed Fox. All he had to do is get Naruto to all nine tails. Yami laughed, and stopped walking. He wanted enjoyment, nothing more then that. After all if his prey didn't put up a fight what would it matter? Yami frowned when he felt other Chakra. He hated that others would be interfering with this. He quickly made hand symbols, and pulled a kunai out, and cut his palm open. He slammed it against the ground, and a circle was traced. Its color glowed red, and it formed an upside down pentagram. "Summing Jutsu: Hell Hounds." He calmly stated. Several howls eched, and several dogs appeared. Their fur was a blackish red, and there eyes glowed red. Flames danced around their paws. Yami's (And Sasuke's) Summoned beings when using the Demon Sharingan were the dogs of hell, Hell Hounds. They growled low, and seemed to sniff the air in anticipation. Yami could feel the chakra get closer, and closer. His blood lust was growing stronger. The black chakra began to swirl, snuffing out the dark purple chakra of Sasuke's. In the middle of the upside down pentagrm of the Demon Sharingan, was a black slit. Yami's true form was slowly coming to the surface.

* * *

Naruto was feeling sick. They had come across several villages, and towns that were completely wiped out. This couldn't have been the work of Sasuke. Soon his team had stepped into a clearing. One of the ANBU screamed as something shot pass him. It ripped the ANBU's throat wide open, and the blood splashed to the ground. Naruto couldn't believe it. He turned around quickly to see what had happened. It, a dog that Naruto had never seen was standing on the corpse of the ANBU. "Don't turn your eyes away Uzumaki-san." A cold familiar voice said. He turned his head. "Sasuke?" He questioned. The one in front of him gave a insane smile. "Yes, and no." He said. Naruto's eyes widen. The black chakra around Sasuke swirled, it reminded him of Kurama's. "I'm his darkness, though you could say I'm also his tailed beast, after his chakra had too much exposure to the other tailed beasts, specifically yours. He's suffering because of you, and I love it. You didn't even realize his feelings did you? You wanted to save him, but the only thing that could have saved him was your love. (Laughs) Its too late now. He's already drowning in darkness. Come then, let me show you my power ninja's of Konoha." He said. He became surrounded by Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Kakashi. Naruto closed his eyes, and his appearance changed, and the flames of Kurama covered his whole body.

* * *

_**Fight scene**_

Both Sakura and Lee rushed forward, Sakura brought her fist down, and Yami blocked it. The punch was followed by a kick from Lee! It was as if they were dancing! Yami only dodged, not really caring to attack. Neji came in, and this caused Yami to smirk. As soon as Neji looked at him, he felt like he wanted to vomit. The chakra was so intense, and it was literally infinite, far surpassing Naruto's. Finally Yami began to do hand signs that they've never seen before. The black chakra began to swirl, and he lifted his hand to his mouth. "Hell Style: Hell's flame!" He yelled. A blue black flame shot out after Lee, who quickly dodged. It hit several lines of trees, and caused them to melt into molten lava. "Now then it's my turn." Yami told them. He vanished, and appeared behind Sakura, who was couldn't react in time. He kicked her, sending her spiraling into a tree! Then he did another set of hand seals. He gently tapped the ground. "Demon Style: Lamnent of the Dead!" The ground became covered by a black fog. Behind him, he can here the sound of Chidori. He lazily turned his head, and caught the Chidori with his bare hands. "Weak." He said. His face showed no emotion. He tossed Kakashi to the side like he was trash. He didn't want to kill them, no not yet at least.

Naruto watched in slight awe, as Yami quickly took them down. Then he saw his chance. He called forth Rasen Shurikan, and charged forward. It hit Yami head on, who went spiraling back. He then charged forward, and jumped into the air. "Tailed Beast Bomb!" He yelled. (Not going to write the description.) He stood at the edge of a very large crater. In the middle of the crater was Yami. He was heavily injured, but something seemed to be wrong.

Almost instantly, Yami's chakra flared. The black chakra became a large arc, spanning the whole crater. It shot in the air, and could be seen for thousands of miles. Yami's skin began to rip off, revealing black chakra. He got on all fours, and he roared. Wolf ears appeared on top of his head, and the black wings grew larger. Nine wolf tails appeared on his back. Naruto's eyes widen, and Kurama was snarling in his mind. Yami charged forward, and swept his claw to the side. Naruto wasn't able to block, and it ripped through him. The pain was intense, and Kurama wasn't able to heal it. Right when Yami was about to land a hit, he stops.

* * *

Yami's right Sharingan changed. It became a glowing angelic silver, and the black lines changed to become the Star of David. Yami couldn't move. He was frozen by a force that prevented him from moving. "WHAT THE HELL, STAY TRAPPED IN DARKNESS!" Yami yelled. One half of his face grew up in a smirk. Yami began to scream in pain, as another Sasuke became separated from him. This Sasuke's hair was a pure white color. White chakra seemed to swirl around him. Yami's tails dissipated to five. Sasuke looked at him, a calm expression on his face. He had five pure white wolf tails. "Your darkness can never drown me. Let me show you the power that I have when you try to harm those who are precious to me." He said.

Sasuke rushed forward. He quickly made hand seals. "Heaven Style: Urial's flames.!" A white flame shot out, and it scorched the ground. "Hell Style: Hells flame!" The two fires clash, creating an explosion and cancelling each other out. Sasuke then made another hand seals. "Angel Style: Light of Angels." A bright light shot down, and as soon as it hit Yami, he screamed in pain. Yami looked angered, and quickly did hand seals. "Demon Style: Demonic transfer!" Black mist began to cover him. Before he disappeared he had one thing to say too Sasuke. "I will be back, and then you'll need all the help you can get."

* * *

Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke, who was on the verge of collapsing. He had used the second rare Sharingan, which is the Angel Sharingan. He moved towards Naruto, who was still collapsed on the ground. He stumbled, and Kakashi caught him. "Don't over exert yourself." Kakashi told him. He sent a glare at him. "Gather the others, I have something I have to do." Kakashi nodded, and vanished. He limped over to Naruto, and quickly did hand seals. "Angel Style: Heavens Salvation." His white chakra enveloped Naruto, and his wounds were gone. Sasuke's Sharingan was deactivated, and his hair returned back to its raven black color. He began to fall unconscious, and braced to hit the ground. He felt arms wrap around him, and pull him towards heat. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent. He then fell unconscious, his last thought was that he was finally back.

* * *

Okay I know the summary says that Naruto is suppose to save Yami, but in all truth and honesty, can you really have a NaruSasu story without Sasuke. Yami will return, next few chapters will be more calm, as in no fight scenes. Also please review, and give me your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3: Origin of the Sharingan

Third Chapter. Sorry for having so much western religion in this, but you'll know why during this chapter. Oh and for those who were wondering where I got the idea, I was playing a Naruto game, and had Sasuke face both of him self.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to respected owners

* * *

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was laying in a bed. They were currently in a hospital. Tsunade had wanted to arrest Sasuke, but his team explained that Sasuke wasn't himself. He felt like this was his fault. His mind went back to Yami. Not even Madara had that type of chakra. Naruto shivered just remembering it. It was as if he was plunged into ice cold water, and then frozen. The hatred he had made the tailed beasts seem like they were only children throwing a tantrum. He had a feeling that they hadn't seen the last of Yami just yet. No, he felt like they would have to prepare for another war. This time though, he had a feeling that it would be worst then the other.

Tsunade walked in, and looked sadly at Naruto. It had been five days since they returned. Sasuke has been in a coma since then. It was starting to make Naruto worried. "Tsunade-sama." Naruto said. Tsunade was taking aback. When he turned to her, his face was completely serious. "Send a letter to every single Hiding village, no matter how small. Tell them that they should start to prepare for another war." Naruto told her. His voice was completely serious. Tsunade looked wide eyed. From what he said about Yami, she had assumed he wouldn't ally with anyone, unless. She froze completely. _'Unless he uses his chakra to make an army, but that should be impossible. No what the reports say about Yami is he has infinite chakra. Not even Naruto was able to damage him heavily. Damn it! I need a bottle of Sake, maybe ten.' _She turned her attention back to Naruto. "Okay gaki, but the other villages will want an explication. When Sasuke wakes up I want you to get that from him." She left, heading to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke woke up not that long afterwords. He still felt tiered, but knew he couldn't sleep. No, if Yami was still out there he had to tell Naruto. He looked over to his side, and found Naruto standing there. He quickly shot up, and winced at the pain. "Take it easy Sasuke." Naruto told him. Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto you need to listen to what I'm about to tell you. Its about the Demon and Angel Sharingan." He told him. Naruto nodded.

"Once long before the Juubi, and the Sage, there existed a clan. This clan was called the Iha, and they possed something that they called Angelus. It was a bloodline trait, much like the Sharingan. It allowed them to use infinite Chakra. That's when the Uch came. They were a clan from a far western land. They carried a bloodline trait called Demonicus. The two clans were enemies. A thousand years later, two of them fell in love. They had a child which became the first Uchiha. The original Sharingan was nothing like the Sharingan today. It power was a combination of both the Angelus, and Demonicus. That's why the Uchiha symbol's color is white and red. The first Sharingan, was called Kami Sharingan. It was a mixture between the Angelus, and Demonicus. It took on the form of the Tori gates that you can see at Shinto shrines. This was followed by the Tao Sharingan, which took the form of the Yin & Yang symbol. As time went by the Sharingan became more and more diluted. The Angel Sharingan and Demon Sharingan, is the raw form of the Demonicus, and Angelus mixed with the Sharingan. That's how we got the names of the two rare Sharingan. Though in truth if an Uchiha has one of them, they are considered much like you are Naruto. They are treated the exact same way. Though its never been recorded that an Uchiha was able to get both of the Sharingans." Sasuke calmly explained.

Naruto looked in shock. He had no idea that the Uchiha had such a history. They were older then the Sage. It was then that Sasuke turned to look out the window. It was then that Naruto remember that Yami was a tailed beast. "So what is Yami?" He questioned. Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to explain what Yami was, for then he would have to explain everything else. He was afraid that Naruto would grow jealous. He took a deep breath to begin explaining again.

"Yami was once a Raven Wolf, whose power dwelled in the suffering of humans. His power was so great that he ruled the Earth as a tyrant. This war had been waged for thousands of years. Then finally the Kami asked for help from the Uchiha clan. The Kami gave there souls up to become a part of the Sharingan. That's why the Sharingan is named after the Kami. The Uchiha gathered an army to wage a great war against Yami. They were helped by a white Raven Wolf that was called, Kouki, or Light's Hope, or Light's Radiance. She led the Uchiha against Yami. Yami and Kouki were twins. They were brother and sister. The war ended with both Yami and Kouki being sealed in the youngest of the Uchiha that was from the main family. From then on the Youngest always became a Vessel for the two tailed beasts. The reason Yami was able to take control, was because of my thirst for power and vengeance. I became consumed in hatered, sadness, and anger. It allowed Yami to overpower me. That's when I achieved the Demon Sharingan. When Yami was attacking you, I had could see it. It made me have a strong desire to protect you. I didn't want to l-lose you Naruto. I was screaming from inside my mindscape. Kouki heard me, and she watched through my memories, noting all my thoughts on you. She agreed to help me, and then you know the rest." Sasuke was out of breath, when he was done. Naruto nodded.

He did some hand seals, and before he vanished he said something that made him smile. "Thanks for the information Sasuke, when you're out of the hospital lets go get some ramen ne."

Sasuke sat back in his bed, completely exhausted. He could hear Kouki soothing him, and it made him smile. Yami was able to keep drowning the Uchiha into darkness. She knew that Konoha, specifically the elders were responsible for Sasuke drowning in darkness. The elders were the only ones to blame for him losing his abilities.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and was transported to his mindscape. His mind scape was peaceful. It was a grass plains, and it was always night. A full moon shone, and fireflies danced around. The night sky had millions of stars shining brightly. A river ran pass him, and further in the distance he could see a crystal blue ocean. The ground had multiple glowing crystals, that seemed to shine brightly. This was Sasuke's true mindscape, not the one Yami gave him. That one looked like hell. He looked around for Kouki, and found her staring at the moon. Her white fur reflected the moon. She was as big as Kurama. Sasuke quietly walked over to her, and layed down next to her.

**"Whats the matter pup?" **She questioned. Sasuke sighed, and Kouki wrapped one of her tails around him. "Its Naruto, I don't really know how to tell him that I'm in love with him. Not only that, I'm worried about what Yami is planning. I think he's going to start another war." Sasuke told her. Kouki only nodded, and wrapped around Sasuke comfortingly. **"You don't have to worry about that pup. The Ninja's are united, and they are already preparing for another war. This time though, standing against Yami are four Jinchuruki. You, Naruto, Killer Bee, and Gaara. You four are going to be need more then ever when Yami comes. You will be the heroes everyone looks towards. More importantly, you will be a greater ledgend then even Naruto. The people still remember me, and when they here about how I'm sealed inside of you, many people will looks towards you and Naruto. You two will become the stars that will lead Humanity in a war that will expanded across the entire Earth. Soon the Ninja world will not be able to contain this war. You will have to call on the help of others. Remember pup, you are an Uchiha, one of the children of the Kami." **Kouki told him. Sasuke nodded, and settled down to go to sleep. Tomorrow there was going to be much discussion as they all meet. Sasuke would be called to be one of the leaders. He already knew what he was going to say. He wouldn't lead a battalion, unless he was with Naruto. War was coming. A war were former enemies from the Fourth Great Ninja war would join together as allies against the coming darkness.

* * *

Okay so here is the third chapter. From now on, I'm going to be using first person. I think its easier for me to write. Please review. Also, I hope this explanation helps explains what's happening in this fanfiction. I've been listening too Two Steps From Hell while writing this so that's why my writings slightly messed up, I was starting to get into the story.


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning of another war

Okay this is the fourth chapter. This one is going to be from Yami's view point. So remember to review, and tell me your opinon. If you guys get the chance the video I used while writing this is called, The Ledgend- Uchiha Madara AMV Also listen to disturbed Indestructible. It's 6:47s long. You guys should listen to it when you read it.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

Yami walked down the hallways. A scowl was on his face. Behind him, were the multiple bodies of the soldiers that tried to stop him. They were mostly priests, and shrine maidens. He was currently in Demon Country. The name originally came from the fact that not only was one demon sealed here, but also all of Yami's allies. A whole army was sealed here, and the Humans had no idea. He came to the last room. It was a large cave, with a large shrine standing there.

Yami smiled, and his chakra began to cover him. He touched the shrine lightly, and a black beam of energy shot up into the air. He gave an insane laugh. Standing there was around forty human looking demons. They would server as officers in his army. "So, its finally time again Yami-Dono?" A male voice asked. Yami turned around, Standing there was a man who looked to be twenty. His pubils were slit, and his eye color was a demonic red. His hair was a pure snow white color. Behind him were nine white fox tails. "Fuyu. I thought you were killed." Yami stated. Fuyu only shook his head. "No. I was sealed like everyone else. We have been awaiting for your return my lord." Fuyu said. Yami nodded. He turned to the rest of the demons. "We are now going to wage another war. This time though it will be more difficult. My sister has joined sides with the Uchiha. Worse, there are demons that have been sealed inside humans. They are called the Tailed Beasts. Only four are alive. Gaara, of the One tailed, Killer Bee of the eight tails, Naruto Uzumaki of the nine tails, and Sasuke Uchiha of the Ten tailed Raven Wolf, and my sister. Naruto Uzumaki will be a danger. He has nearly infinite chakra, and he has a Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. Fuyu, I'm sure even sealed you've heard of the power, and hatred of Kurama." Yami said.

Fuyu stood in utter shock. Kurama was a Nine Tailed Fox like him, except that Kurama was almost an exact replica of Yami in his hatred. He nodded his head towards Yami, who began to talk some more. "We are currently in Demon Country. I have a plan where we will implant some of my chakra into the Humans here, and then put a curse mark on some of them. This curse mark was once on Sasuke Uchiha, but I've improved on it drastically. We will let the Humans of the Ninja world think that they can win. However do not worry. The Uchihas are no more. Nobody will be able to go against us." He finished his speech, and the Demons cheered. It was during that day, that both Demon Country, and Marsh Country, was taking by Yami. Nobody would be able to stop them.

Yami though was more concerned about something else. He felt several chakra presence that belonged to several Uchihas, but that couldn't be possible. Unless. Yami's eyes widened, then he snarled. It was possible. Izanami, that bitch decided to reanimate them. They were back, and they were nearly immortal. He could feel how strong there chakra was. Yami growled. He crushed a corpses head in anger, not really craing much. The Uchiha were back from dead, though they were reanimated. Then Yami let a smile cross his face. It didn't matter, he had allies outside of Japan. He had allies in the far western countries. Allies that were also demons, and would pledge there loyalty to him. He stalked out of the hall.

* * *

At Valley of the End

* * *

Several black haried people stood nearby. They had there Sharingans activated. One of them looked at his statue. "It's hard to believe that I'm going to be fighting on the side of Konoha." Madara said. He laughed at the irony of it. Then he turned back to look at the other Uchiha. He stood standing there, his face nearly emotionless. "Itachi, let's get going. We have to reach Konoha, and we need to tell them that Yami is getting ready for a war that will make the other Great Ninja Wars seem like small skirmishes." Madara told him. Obito came up next to him. His mask was on. "Why do you care so much?" He questioned. "Yami is a darkness that is a danger to all of the world. It's the duty of the Uchiha to fight against this darkness. It has been since the war of the Kami. Izanami didn't just resurrect us. She resurrected the other Ninja. Minato, Kushina, Rin, Zabuza, Haku, etc. The Kami are defying their own rules, and placing all bets on the table. As the children of the Kami, who have their blood running through us. It's up to us defend the world." Madara told the other Uchiha. They all nodded.

* * *

On Hokage Moutain

* * *

Minato stood watching the village. He smiled brightly at seeing his son. The first Hokage came up beside him. "We should get ready. Madara and the Uchihas are going to be meeting us soon. Although I don't want to work with Madara, he is right in that its the Uchiha's duty to defend the Kami. That's why Izanami resurrected all of us." The first Hokage explained. Minato nodded. He knew it. Jiraiya came to stand beside his student. "You don't have to worry. This war will be one that we will win. There is both Sasuke, and Naruto. Those too are strong on their own. But together, they are invincible. Madara's here, lets get going." Jiraiya told him. Minato sighed, and then nodded. The Fifth Great Ninja War was about to start. And it would involve the whole world, not just the Ninja world.

* * *

Okay so that the end of the fourth chapter. It starting to build to the Fifth Great Ninja War, but the names deceiving, were going to see several other cultures. Like I said, this war will engulf the whole work, and so everybody is going to need to work together.


End file.
